


Одни в темноте

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда экипаж «Энтерпрайза» начинает скучать, Вселенная непременно подбрасывает ему что-нибудь, способное эту скуку развеять. Например, болтающийся в космосе обшарпанный грузовой корабль, в котором, если верить базам данных, находятся безобидные экологи с Земли, а если верить интуиции капитана Кирка — неприятности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одни в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для Star Trek Reverse 2014 по арт-заявке «Трое в звездолете» от tikota: http://archive-st.diary.ru/p197712036.htm  
> Кроссовер с циклом рассказов Роберта Шекли «Справочник настоящего бизнесмена» .

Может показаться, что жизнь экипажа «Энтерпрайза» — это сплошь дух дальних странствий, исследование непознанных миров, знакомство с новыми расами, великие (и не очень) открытия и захватывающие приключения.

Как бы не так.

Конечно, все вышеперечисленное имеется в количестве — но не меньшую часть пятилетней миссии составляют довольно-таки скучные перелеты, когда целыми днями, а то и неделями на обзорном экране видны лишь астероиды и крошечные необитаемые планетки. Разумеется, сверхсветовые скорости немного спасают положение, но даже им есть предел, а космос большой.

Инженеры и научники всегда находят, чем заняться во время многодневных перелетов: на корабле есть много приборов, которые можно разобрать, а потом снова собрать девятью разными способами, и много культур, которые можно посеять. Иногда культуры, возмужав, захватывают лабораторию или сбегают, примерно на одни стандартные сутки оживив размеренное существование экипажа, но потом все снова возвращается на круги своя.

В отличие от научников и инженеров, находящейся на дежурстве команде мостика заняться нечем: все маршруты проложены, отчеты составлены, а в радиоэфире тишина. Чехов и Сулу приспособились играть в «Космический бой», по очереди одним глазом поглядывая на обзорный экран и показания навигационных приборов, а капитан Кирк почти незаметно ерзал в кресле, с тоской думая о том, что, может быть, стоит все-таки плюнуть на капитанское достоинство и подложить подушку. Но на всех имеющихся подушках скучающая старшина Рэнд вышила крестиком легкомысленных лиловых котят, а это уже как-то совсем несолидно.

— Альфа двадцать семь! — громким шепотом сказал Сулу. Конечно, весь мостик прекрасно знал, как именно навигатор с пилотом коротают дежурства, но Сулу с Чеховым решили совсем уж не наглеть.

— Ра... — таким же шепотом начал отвечать энсин, а потом внезапно перешел на нормальную громкость и радостно сообщил: — Капитан, прямо по курсу неопознанный объект!

Кирк, которого полный энтузиазма вопль Чехова вырвал из дум о вечном, слегка подпрыгнул в кресле от неожиданности. Энтузиазм Павла он не разделял: хоть какое-то разнообразие посреди суровых будней — это, конечно, прекрасно, но висящие посреди космоса неопознанные объекты обычно не сулят ничего хорошего. Даже если они кажутся безобидными. В особенности если они кажутся безобидными.

При ближайшем рассмотрении неопознанный объект был опознан как самый обычный грузовой корабль — маленький, изрядно потрепанный и, скорее всего, сменивший уже не одного владельца (эту модель сняли с производства лет двадцать назад). Названия у корабля не имелось, а был только бортовой номер, крупно написанный ярко-зеленой краской. Ядреный цвет и готический шрифт были капитану Кирку смутно знакомы, но где он их видел до этого — хоть убей, вспомнить не мог.

— Корабль зарегистрирован на «ААА — ПОПС», порт приписки — Земля, — сообщил Спок, пробив бортовой номер по базе.

— «ААА — ПОПС»? — переспросил капитан, заинтересовавшись.

— Астронавтическое антиэнтропийное агентство по оздоровлению природной среды, — расшифровал старпом. — Регистрационный номер 0441658741/RS, совладельцы — Ф. Арнольд и Р. Грегор.

— Экологи, значит, — задумчиво протянул Кирк. Что забыли экологи в этом секторе, было решительно непонятно, так как планеты с природной средой, поддающейся оздоровлению, отсутствовали в радиусе нескольких десятков световых лет. — Лейтенант Ухура, попробуйте выйти с ними на связь.

С оборудованием у экологов, судя по всему, все было в порядке — подпространственный сигнал проходил нормально. Но на связь обитатели безымянного корабля упорно не выходили. Когда тишина в эфире начала казаться немного зловещей, капитан поинтересовался:

— А там на борту вообще есть кто-нибудь живой?

— Наружная обшивка корабля покрыта как минимум двадцатью слоями краски «Лайтпруф», капитан, — просветил Спок, — поэтому наши сенсоры могут не зафиксировать на борту корабля формы жизни, даже если они там присутствуют.

Кирк вздохнул: ну конечно, давным-давно снятая с производства развалюха оказалась покрашена давным-давно снятой с производства краской, использование которой было крайне не рекомендованным — но, увы, пока что легальным. Этой лазейкой активно пользовались контрабандисты и прочие темные личности, которым было что скрывать, поэтому капитан моментально засомневался в порядочности «экологов».

— Надо нанести им визит! — решил Кирк. Даже если на корабле действительно окажется пусто — хоть разомнутся. Да и оставлять грузовик болтаться в космосе было нельзя.

В гости к экологам отправились впятером — Кирк, Спок, Маккой, Сулу и Чехов. Доктор сперва пытался отпираться, ссылаясь на какие-то посевы в лаборатории, но капитан сурово сказал, что на корабле могут быть раненые, «и вообще, Боунс, хватит киснуть в своем медотсеке». Сулу и Чехов в группу высадки попросились сами вместо двух эсбэшников, и Кирк внял их мольбам, надеясь, что полученные пилотом и навигатором новые впечатления хоть ненадолго избавят его от порядком приевшегося «— Гамма восемь! — Убил!».

Корабль экологов встретил их гробовой тишиной, причем тишина эта была какого-то особого зловещего сорта, напоминающая затишье перед бурей. Казалось, того и гляди устрашающе завоет ветер, где-то в дальнем коридоре прошуршит перекати-поле, а пол начнет противно скрипеть в такт шагам вопреки конструктивным особенностям корабля. У Маккоя от нехорошего предчувствия противно заныло под ложечкой.

— Ой, не нравится мне этот корабль, — пробормотал он, озвучивая свои опасения. Чехов и Сулу, переглянувшись, едва заметно кивнули, а уставившийся в настройки трикодера Спок еще сильнее выпрямил спину, всем своим видом говоря: «Предчувствия — это нелогично, доктор Маккой».

Кирк, привычно проигнорировав ворчание Маккоя и собственные нехорошие ощущения, поинтересовался:

— Спок, так есть на корабле кто-нибудь живой или все-таки нет?

— Два человека в дальнем отсеке, — ответил Спок и слегка нахмурился: на дисплее трикодера хаотично мигала третья точка, означавшая негуманоидную форму жизни. Судорожно потрепыхавшись, она потухла. Спок на всякий случай перезагрузил трикодер, но точка после перезагрузки не вернулась.

— Ну что ж, господа, предлагаю навестить мистера Ф. Арнольда и мистера Р. Грегора в дальнем отсеке, — шутливо предложил капитан. Тревожное ощущение, возникшее у всего экипажа сразу после транспортировки на корабль экологов, все усиливалось, и Кирк попытался скрыть его за легкомысленным тоном, пока оно не переросло в паранойю.

— А почему вы думаете, что это именно владельцы агентства? — спросил Сулу. — Может, они отсиживаются на Земле, а на задания отправляют подчиненных. Или нанимают людей под каждый контракт.

— Да кто на них работать будет, с таким-то корытом? — опередил Чехов капитана.

— Верно, мистер Чехов, — кивнул Джим. С основной информацией об «ААА — ПОПС» он ознакомился еще на «Энтерпрайзе»: контора, судя по всему, была довольно захудалая, перебивалась с одного мелкого заказа на другой, а ее владельцы особой удачливостью не отличались.

В вентиляции что-то протяжно завыло, словно соглашаясь с капитаном, и Чехов чуть было не вздрогнул от испуга, но в последний момент взял себя в руки, распрямил плечи, вздернул подбородок и взял фазер на изготовку.

— Вольно, Чехов, — остудил его пыл капитан. — Мы тут с дружеским визитом.

Энсин с недовольным видом опустил фазер, а вентиляция отозвалась на реплику капитана издевательским гоготом. Свет в коридорах слегка потускнел, а температура как будто упала сразу на несколько градусов, хотя трикодеры никаких изменений не зафиксировали — и уровень освещения, и температура, и все остальные показатели окружающей среды остались прежними.

По коридорам продвигались гуськом: впереди Спок с трикодером, пытающийся соотнести загруженную ранее стандартную схему звездолетов этого типа с внезапно отличающейся реальностью, за ним — Кирк, Маккой и Сулу, а замыкал эту процессию Чехов с фазером.

В вентиляции все еще выло, стонало, гоготало и стучало, причем создавалось такое впечатление, что источник звука движется параллельным курсом, не отставая и не забегая вперед.

— Сожрут, — печально констатировал Маккой. — Вылезут и сожрут.

— Если что — вас сожрут не сразу, — попытался утешить его Сулу. — Вы же идете посередине.

Судя по нахмурившейся физиономии замыкающего Чехова, ему реплика товарища обнадеживающей вовсе не показалась. Маккою тоже легче не стало: с его удачей обитатель вентиляции может свалиться прямиком ему на голову и не будет разбираться, кто там идет спереди, кто — сзади, а кто самый упитанный.

— Напомню, что сканирование не показало иных форм жизни, кроме двух человек в дальнем отсеке, — подал голос Спок.

— Кроме того, вентиляция не сквозная, — добавил Кирк. — Если бы в ней кто-то и был, он бы уже наткнулся на переборку и отстал.

Старпом кивнул, соглашаясь.

— А необычный акустический эффект, — продолжил он, — вероятнее всего, вызван...

Но чем вызван необычный акустический эффект, осталось загадкой для всех, кроме Спока: шум в вентиляции усилился в несколько раз, словно не желая, чтобы выдавали его тайну, а потом свет в коридорах резко померк уже по-настоящему (трикодеры подтвердили), и странные звуки отошли на второй план.

— А, между прочим, некоторые виды хищников, — драматичным шепотом сообщил Маккой, дождавшись, пока затихнут стенания в вентиляции, — хассы, например, выходят на охоту исключительно в темноте.

Спок собрался в очередной раз напомнить, что на корабле нет ни хищников, ни каких-либо иных живых существ, кроме их самих и незадачливых экологов, но пессимизм доктора Маккоя это все равно не преуменьшило бы. Вместо того чтобы попусту сотрясать затхлый воздух грузовика, старпом молча достал и включил фонарик, и все остальные тотчас же последовали его примеру.

— Движемся дальше, — скомандовал капитан, и притормозившая было процессия вновь тронулась с места.

На фоне воцарившегося угрюмого молчания шаги звучали особенно отчетливо. Два... Три... Пять... На седьмом шаге что-то начало размеренно стучать в такт — уже не в вентиляции, а как будто где-то стенах. Звук был тихий, но отчетливый и ритмичный.

— У нас в Японии, — начал Сулу ни с того ни с сего, — есть городская легенда про женщину по имени Касима Рэйко.

Ему никто не ответил, даже Чехов не попытался вклиниться со своим вечным «А у нас в России». Восприняв молчание как признак одобрения (или хотя бы отсутствия неодобрения), Сулу продолжил:

— Однажды ее переехал поезд и разрубил пополам. С тех пор ее призрак бродит по ночам, передвигаясь на локтях и издавая звук «тэк-тэк».

— Тэк-тэк, — отозвались стены, и Кирк не выдержал:

— Мистер Сулу, у нас тут не посиделки у костра в летнем лагере.

— Тэк-тэк, — согласился таинственный стук. Что ж, по крайней мере местные загадочные звуки признавали капитанский авторитет.

Чехов, словно пропустив реплику капитана мимо ушей, решил рассказать собственную страшилку:

— А у нас в России есть история о том, как в одной семье по ночам стали пропадать люди. Каждую ночь кто-нибудь из семьи слышал странный звук из кухни — «как-кап-кап...»

— Тэк-тэк, — настойчиво поправили Чехова стены.

— Шел на звук, — продолжил энсин, ни капли не смутившись, — и не возвращался. А в последнюю ночь на звук пошла младшая дочка...

После этой реплики Чехов решил выдержать драматическую паузу, чтобы произвести на слушателей большее впечатление. Стук в стенах тоже притих — видимо, и он любил дешевые театральные эффекты.

— Ну и?.. — хором спросили Сулу и Маккой, попав в унисон с очередным «тэк-тэк».

— Пришла она на кухню, а там вся семья кран закручивает! — с победоносным видом закончил Чехов.

Но история, призванная разрядить обстановку, должного успеха не возымела: присутствующие не смогли себе представить давно устаревший кран с резьбой, да и сам энсин о существовании подобных кранов знал лишь благодаря передающейся из поколения в поколение детской страшилке-анекдоту.

— Детский сад, — возмутился Маккой и нервно взмахнул включенным фонариком, создавая на стене причудливые тени и на секунду выхватывая лучом света табличку, висящую на двери одного из отсеков.

— А ну, погоди, — встрепенулся Кирк, хватая Боунса за руку. — Посвети-ка туда еще раз.

Табличка оказалась ярко-желтой с огромными красными буквами: «Не входить! Опасно». Спок уставился в экран трикодера, пытаясь понять, что же такое опасное может скрываться за дверью. Это оказался тот самый отсек, в котором мигала фантомная третья точка — неопознанный не-гуманоид, о чем Спок не преминул сообщить капитану.

— Сейчас трикодер никого не показывает? — уточнил Кирк.

— Нет.

— Значит, попробуем зайти. На всякий случай держите фазеры наготове.

— Время пацифизма прошло, — пробормотал Чехов.

Взламывать дверь, к счастью, не пришлось: она сама гостеприимно открылась по нажатию кнопки, проскрипев при этом так, будто держится на проржавевших петлях, которые не смазывали пару десятков лет.

— Я, конечно, знал, что корабль старый, но чтобы настолько, — удивился Сулу.

Капитан Кирк шикнул на него и сделал шаг в кромешную тьму отсека, которую не могли полностью рассеять даже лучи фонарей. Спок и Маккой последовали за ним, и дверь внезапно и беззвучно захлопнулась, отрезав их от оставшихся в коридоре Сулу и Чехова. Навигатор непечатно выругался по-русски, а пилот с истинно восточным спокойствием заметил:

— Что ж, по крайней мере, дверь никого не разрубила пополам.

— Час от часу не легче, — возмутился Маккой по ту сторону двери, шаря лучом фонарика по стенам. — Такое чувство, что мы застряли в паршивом фильме ужасов, и нас сейчас начнут убивать по одному. Вот зачем, спрашивается, нас понесло на корабль этих космических ассенизаторов?

— Экологов, — поправил Кирк.

— Специалистов по оздоровлению природной среды, — конкретизировал Спок.

— Гр-р-р-р! — утробным рычанием отозвалась темнота, и в ней вспыхнули два оранжевых глаза.

Доктор от неожиданности застыл и выронил фонарик, капитан в свой фонарик вцепился еще крепче и вместе с фазером нацелил прямо в светящиеся глаза. Спок же внезапно издал совершенно нечеловеческий гортанный звук, в ответ на который обладатель оранжевых глаз заискивающе заскулил.

— Это что еще за зверь? — осторожно поинтересовался Маккой и наклонился за фонариком, отчаянно надеясь, что его в случае чего прикроют. В том, что Спок в курсе, с кем им пришлось столкнуться, доктор был уверен, потому что вопил вулканец явно со знанием дела, а не от нелогичного испуга.

— Это сехлат, — пояснил старпом и издал еще один странный звук. Огромная туша подползла поближе и положила мохнатую голову с длинными клыками на сапог Спока. — Их содержат на Вулкане в качестве домашних животных. В детстве у меня был сехлат.

— Да-да, Аманда мне что-то такое рассказывала, — припомнил Маккой. Реальный сехлат сильно отличался от «толстого плюшевого мишки», поселившегося в воображении доктора после рассказа Аманды (реплику Спока про шестидюймовые клыки Маккой тогда благополучно пропустил мимо ушей), и больше всего напоминал помесь гризли с саблезубым тигром.

— Что здесь делает сехлат? — требовательно спросил Кирк, опуская фазер. Не то чтобы он начал доверять животному, каким бы покорным оно ни казалось, просто ему не хотелось случайно выстрелить в ногу своему старшему помощнику. — И почему наши приборы его не засекли?

Первый вопрос Спок проигнорировал — ему явно предстояло оставаться риторическим до момента встречи с владельцами грузового корабля. А вот на второй вопрос ответ у старпома нашелся — после того, как он, присев на одно колено, ощупал шею животного.

— На нем специальный ошейник, который глушит сигналы наших трикодеров, — пояснил Спок, осторожно снимая с сехлата упомянутый ошейник. Зверь благодарно заурчал и ткнулся носом в руку вулканца, словно прося, чтобы его погладили. Спок машинально почесал его за ухом.

С каждой секундой сехлат казался все более покладистым — то ли потому, что Спок умел с ним управляться, то ли он изначально был добрым и домашним, а рычал из-за того, что вторжение Кирка, Спока и Маккоя застало его врасплох, и он защищал свою территорию.

— Ага, значит, контрабандисты! — с мстительной радостью воскликнул Кирк. Почему-то ему очень хотелось подловить владельцев «ААА — ПОПС» на противозаконных действиях — видимо, в качестве моральной компенсации за проделки их странного корабля. — Ну, ничего, скоро мы до них доберемся.

Макой вежливо откашлялся, не решившись вслух напомнить капитану о том, что для этого им нужно сперва выбраться из запертого отсека. Кирк намек понял, достал коммуникатор и попытался связаться с «Энтерпрайзом».

— Хр-р-р фыс-с-с пщ-щ-щ! — бодро отозвался коммуникатор, намекая на то, что теперь у них проблемы еще и со связью. Коммуникаторы Спока и Маккоя были с ним полностью солидарны.

Понимая, что транспортация им в ближайшее время не светит, Кирк попытался применить грубую силу, но дверь не поддавалась, даже когда на нее навалились втроем. Сехлат апатично наблюдал за бесплодными попытками вырваться наружу, а потом поднял голову и громко зевнул, демонстрируя свое к ним отношение.

Тяжело дыша, Кирк прислонился ухом к двери. За дверью было тихо: местные полтергейсты, видимо, решили устроить себе перерыв, но и навигатора с пилотом слышно не было. Капитан несколько раз бахнул кулаком по двери для проверки — из коридора никто не отозвался.

— Подождем, — принял решение Кирк. — Думаю, Сулу с Чеховым найдут способ открыть дверь снаружи или связаться с «Энтерпрайзом».

— Если их не сожрали, — проворчал Маккой, сползая на пол.

Капитан собрался было возразить, что жрать их некому, но вдруг понял, что абсолютно в этом не уверен: они уже наткнулись на контрабандного сехлата в экранирующем ошейнике, так где гарантия, что на корабле не обнаружатся еще какие-нибудь представители инопланетной фауны, менее дружелюбные?

Сехлат плавным движением перетек поближе к стремительно мрачнеющему доктору и лизнул ему руку, словно утешая. Маккой, недовольно насупившись, вытер руку о форменные штаны, но прогонять зверя не стал: сехлат перестал казаться ему врагом и теперь воспринимался скорее как товарищ по несчастью, которого тоже угораздило оказаться запертым в темном и тесном отсеке.

Посчитав, что достаточно утешил доктора, сехлат переместился к Споку, который уселся на полу напротив Маккоя и сосредоточенно изучал схему корабля, пытаясь найти альтернативные пути спасения. Положив голову Споку на колени, зверь многозначительно посмотрел на Маккоя: мол, не нервничай ты так, обязательно что-нибудь придумается.

Спустя полчаса Маккой начал потихоньку оттаивать: глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте (фонарики решено было выключить для экономии энергии), потусторонние звуки затихли, сехлат тихо посапывал на коленях у Спока, а тревожное ощущение, возникшее сразу после высадки на корабль, стало отпускать.

Ситуация перестала казаться смертельно опасной и превратилась в просто неприятную. В конце концов, и не в такие передряги они попадали, и как-то из них выбирались же. А тут — кислород пока есть, местонахождение их товарищам по команде известно, а пробуждающееся чувство голода успешно отвлекает от пробуждающегося чувства клаустрофобии.

Вот только что, если чувство голода пробуждается не у тебя одного? Пленники не провели взаперти и часа. Сколько провел взаперти сехлат, как часто его кормили и кормили ли вообще (миски на полу, кажется, не было) — на все эти вопросы могли ответить лишь владельцы злополучного звездолета.

Что вообще известно о сехлатах? Они похожи на земных медведей — и внешне, и размером. У них есть клыки длиной шесть дюймов, которыми даже одомашненный сехлат может с легкостью оторвать тебе конечность, если ты его спровоцируешь. И эмоциональным и нелогичным людям гораздо легче случайно спровоцировать сехлата, чем сдержанным и логичным вулканцам.

А спровоцировать голодного сехлата вообще проще простого. Поэтому первое, что вбивают в голову вулканским детям, которые получают в подарок ручное животное, — «Никогда не забывай вовремя покормить сехлата». Замечательный педагогический инструмент для воспитания фирменной вулканской пунктуальности и дисциплинированности.

При этом сехлаты — животные хитрые. Голодный сехлат может спокойно лежать у тебя на коленях, делая вид, что спит, а когда ты отвернешься, чтобы перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов, неожиданно вцепится в руку. А у сехлата, между прочим, не просто шестидюймовые клыки — у него достаточно мощные челюсти, чтобы кисть громко захрустела и с легкостью отделилась от предплечья.

И хотя внешне сехлаты похожи на медведей, есть кое-что, что роднит их с земными акулами, — их сводит с ума запах крови любых теплокровных существ. Поэтому как только красная жидкость начнет хлестать из огрызка руки, сехлат потеряет остатки контроля над собой. И если ты оказался заперт с ним в небольшом замкнутом пространстве, тебе остается лишь молиться, что первой своей жертвой он выберет тебя, и тебе не придется смотреть, как он с мерзким урчанием разрывает на куски и пожирает твоих товарищей...

— Потрясающе! — не выдержал Кирк. — Боунс, да в тебе умер Стивен Кинг. Или Говард Лавкрафт.

Капитан сидел на какой-то железяке и, подавшись вперед, с восторгом смотрел на Маккоя, который, подсвечивая лицо снизу фонариком, рассказывал душераздирающую историю о кровожадном сехлате-убийце, рождавшуюся прямо по ходу повествования. Шел второй час их вынужденного заточения, связь все еще барахлила, спасать их тоже никто не спешил — вот и развлекались как могли.

— Должен заметить, капитан, — обратился к Кирку Спок, все так же сидевший на полу с сехлатом на коленях, — что некоторые факты, сообщенные доктором Маккоем в его рассказе, не соответствуют действительности.

Кажется, сехлат был солидарен с вулканцем, потому что доктору в пристальном взгляде его оранжевых глаз почудилось осуждение — мол, оклеветали, возвели напраслину, как теперь честному зверю очистить свою запятнанную репутацию. Маккой фыркнул и презрительно скривился, отчего его лицо в луче света приобрело жутковатые очертания.

— Это художественный вымысел, Спок. Просто вам с вашей ограниченной вулканской фантазией...

— Тр-р-р! — прервала разглагольствования Маккоя трель коммуникатора.

— Кирк на связи! — мгновенно отозвался капитан. Как бы ему ни хотелось дослушать захватывающую историю Боунса, выбраться наружу и наконец-то разобраться с Арнольдом и Грегором ему хотелось еще больше.

— Ащ-щ-щ-щ пс-с-с дыщ-щ-щ, капитан Кирк! — прорвался сквозь помехи голос Ухуры.

— Я тоже рад вас слышать, лейтенант Ухура, — невозмутимо ответил Кирк. — Надеюсь, у вас есть для нас хорошие новости.

— Да, капитан. Поднять вас на «Энтерпрайз» мы не можем из-за помех, источник которых, судя по всему, находится где-то рядом с вами...

— Ошейник, — догадался Спок. Как его отключить, они пока не выяснили, а ломать не стали. Хотя, судя по нестабильности помех, он и так был неисправен.

— Поэтому Скотти с ребятами сейчас транспортируются на грузовик и взломают дверь.

— Отлично.

— И еще, капитан. Мы нашли информацию о последнем контракте «ААА — ПОПС». Они взялись за оздоровление природной среды ПКХ-5. Планета класса М, гористая, но с плодородной почвой, среднегодовая температура семьдесят семь градусов Фаренгейта. Животный мир отсутствует.

— И зачем ее оздоровлять? — удивился Кирк.

— А затем, что там люди умирают! — ответила Ухура.

— Как — умирают? — опешил капитан.

— Внезапной насильственной смертью! — загробным голосом произнесла связистка.

— На ПКХ-5 при невыясненных обстоятельствах погибли восьмеро фермеров с Дижона-6 и трое солнцепоклонников с Опала-2, — пояснил Спок. — Все трупы были изувечены до неузнаваемости.

Маккой выключил фонарик и решил вставить свои пять копеек, раз уж закончить страшную историю ему не дали.

— Ее после этого прозвали Призрак-5. Полгалактики об этом гудело.

— И почему я о ней ничего не знаю? — спросил Кирк.

— Ты тогда был немного занят, — замялся Маккой. — Застрял на Америнде без памяти, изображая индейского вождя.

— Ясно, — холодно произнес Кирк. Об этом случае он вспоминать не любил. — Спасибо за информацию. Конец связи.

Дверь в отсек пришлось вскрывать, как консервную банку, но угрызений совести по этому поводу никто не испытывал — корабль и так держался на честном слове, одна вырезанная дверь погоды не делала. К тому же, у капитана было сильное подозрение, что корабль владельцам «ААА — ПОПС» понадобится еще не скоро.

Выбравшись из заточения, Кирк, Спок и Маккой продолжили путь в сопровождении Скотти, троих крепких ребят из службы безопасности и сехлата. Команды «Сидеть!», «Место!» и их вулканские аналоги зверь не воспринимал, а транспортировать его на «Энтерпрайз» было рано — Кирк хотел расспросить Арнольда и Грегора о контрабандном инопланетном животном в присутствии этого самого животного. Поэтому сехлат неспешно трусил за людьми, пристроившись в хвост процессии.

В вентиляции все еще периодически подвывало, в стенах — постукивало, но зловещими эти звуки уже не казались. Тем более, Скотти безошибочно определял на слух поломки, которыми были вызваны подвывания и постукивания, и добросовестно их перечислял. Уровень освещения в коридоре тоже вернулся к нормальному, и Маккой вслух недоумевал — и как им могла мерещиться всякая чертовщина? Вполне заурядный корабль, хоть и рухлядь рухлядью.

До дальнего отсека дошли без происшествий, но у дверей Кирк подал знак остановиться. Кто знает, что их ждет внутри: может, два изувеченных трупа, а может, вооруженные до зубов контрабандисты, лишь притворяющие специалистами по оздоровлению природной среды. Вариант «сбившиеся с праведного пути, но в целом безобидные экологи» тоже был в числе возможных, но казался капитану все менее и менее вероятным.

Сехлата после короткого, но бурного обсуждения оставили сидеть в коридоре под присмотром одного из эсбешников, который такой компании был явно не рад, потому что покладистость покладистостью, но шесть дюймов же! Однако выбора ему не оставили. Все остальные, достав фазеры, выстроились перед дверью. Кирк сделал глубокий вдох и нажал кнопку, надеясь, что эту дверь взламывать не придется. Похоже, отведенные им на сегодня неприятности и правда исчерпались, потому что дверь послушно, хоть и со скрипом, открылась.

Посреди отсека неаккуратной кучей лежало разноцветное одеяло, под которым угадывались очертания двух тел. Судя по тому, что одеяло вздымалось, тела были еще живы, что, несомненно, радовало, потому что Кирк очень хотел получить ответы на накопившиеся у него вопросы, а возиться с трупами совершенно не хотел. На цыпочках подойдя к пестрой куче на полу, он резким движением отдернул одеяло, и в лоб ему тут же уперлось какое-то оружие:

— Ни с места, Ворчучело!

— Ты кого это Ворчучелом назвал? — моментально ощетинился Маккой.

— Боунс, у него оружие! — предостерег его Кирк.

— Это водяной пистолет, капитан, — сказал Спок, конфискуя «оружие» у коротышки в белом лабораторном халате.

— Но попробовать-то стоило, — проворчал коротышка.

По сигналу капитана ребята из службы безопасности помогли коротышке и его долговязому компаньону подняться с пола и стали по обе стороны от них, напустив на себя устрашающий вид. Хотя обитатели грузовика, судя по всему, сбегать не собирались.

— Меня зовут Ричард Грегор, — представился долговязый, — а это мой компаньон Фрэнк Арнольд.

— Доктор Фрэнк Арнольд, — поправил его коротышка.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан звездолета Объединенной Федерации Планет «Энтерпрайз», — представился капитан. — Могу я поинтересоваться, что ваш корабль делает в этом секторе?

— Ну-у... — замялся Грегор. — Мы заблудились. Точнее, у нас отказал автопилот, а на ручное управление мы перейти не смогли, потому что прятались, — с этими словами он пнул одеяло, намекая на то, где именно они прятались.

— От кого?

— От Ворчучела, — ответил Грегор невозмутимо, как будто все присутствующие обязаны знать, что такое Ворчучело.

— Вы надо мной издеваетесь? — вкрадчиво спросил Кирк.

— Не обращайте на него внимания, — поспешил вклиниться Арнольд. — Он надышался лонгстеда-42 и все еще немного не в себе. Остаточные явления.

— Это многое объясняет, — задумчиво произнес Спок и, заметив обращенные на него вопросительные взгляды, пояснил: — Лонгстед-42 — галлюциногенный газ. Он стимулирует воображение, воздействуя непосредственно на подсознание и растормаживая самые острые и тщательно подавляемые подсознательные страхи. Полагаю, что колонисты на ПКХ-5 убили друг друга именно под воздействием газа.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Арнольд, немного раздосадованный тем, что вулканец так быстро догадался, в чем дело, и с гордостью добавил: — Я даже начал писать на эту тему научную статью, озаглавленную «Инстинкт смерти на Призраке-5: роль истерии, массовых галлюцинаций и стимуляции подсознательного в возникновении физиологических изменений».

— После посадки на Призрак-5 этот умник не стал задраивать воздушный шлюз, — перебил его Грегор, у которого научные изыскания партнера, судя по всему, уже поперек горла стояли. — Поэтому, покинув планету, мы продолжили дышать ее воздухом. Вот и пришлось прятаться под одеялом от Ворчучела... то есть от настойчивых и потенциально опасных галлюцинаций родом из детства.

— Думаю, наше ощущение паранойи — это остаточный эффект лонгстеда-42, — предположил Маккой. — К моменту нашей высадки на корабль большая часть чужеродных примесей уже ушла вместе с отработанным воздухом. Концентрация оставшегося газа оказалась слишком мала для того, чтобы вызвать галлюцинации, но подкормить наши подсознательные страхи ему вполне удалось.

— Замечательно, с этим разобрались, — удовлетворенно отметил Кирк. — Но у меня к вам есть еще пара вопросов. Откуда у вас этот... — он сделал паузу, подбирая наиболее подходящее слово, — антиквариат?

— Вы эту развалину имеете в виду? — уныло спросил Грегор. — Купили у космического старьевщика Джо по дешевке. Я говорил Арнольду с ним не связываться, а он мне: «У нас не так много денег, это экономически целесообразно!» В итоге в вентиляции воет, в стенах стучит, двери заклинивает, а теперь еще и автопилот отказал.

— А как выглядит этот ваш старьевщик Джо? — неожиданно поинтересовался Кирк.

— Ну такой... толстый, усатый и в шляпе, — описал Грегор.

— Опять Мадд взялся за свое, — сокрушенно вздохнул Кирк. — Интересно, как ему все-таки удалось сбежать от андроидов?

— А хотите сами у него спросить? — оживился Арнольд. — Мы вам можем его координаты дать, побеседуете.

Поспешность, с которой Арнольд решил сдать Мадда, говорила о том, что совесть у него нечиста, поэтому Кирк, проигнорировав заманчивое предложение, задал второй интересующий его вопрос:

— А сехлат на борту у вас откуда? Тоже от Мадда, то есть от старьевщика Джо?

— Какой сехлат? — удивился Грегор. — У нас на борту есть сехлат?

Спок мелодично засвистел, подзывая животное, и сехлат величаво прошествовал в отсек, приветственно оскалился и улегся у ног старпома.

— Мамочки... — пролепетал Грегор. — У нас на борту есть сехлат. И когда ты собирался мне о нем рассказать? — возмущенно обратился он к компаньону, который съежился, будто пытаясь стать незаметнее.

— Вообще-то никогда, — признался Арнольд. — Меня попросили его кое-кому передать с оказией, по старой дружбе. Не хотел тебя впутывать.

— Передать сехлата с оказией? Ты бы еще шоаррскую лису с оказией передать согласился! Ты разве не помнишь, чем закончилась наша прошлая перевозка животных? — взорвался Грегор, намекая на бесславный рейс молочного фургона*, когда квилы линяли и размножались, смаги съежились до микроскопических размеров, фиргели вышли из спячки и принялись консервировать холод, а он сам едва не съехал с катушек — хотя, казалось бы, должен был уже привыкнуть к тому, что Арнольд вечно отправляет его на трудновыполнимые задания одного, предпочитая оказывать поддержку консультативного характера из уютного кабинета на Земле.

— У вас есть документы на животное? — спросил Спок, заранее зная, что ответ будет отрицательным. — Перевозка биологических видов без соответствующей документации классифицируется как контрабанда и жестокое обращение с животными.

Судя по выражению лица Арнольда, документов у него не было. А, судя по выражению лица Грегора, он был готов зверски убить своего компаньона прямо здесь и сейчас, в здравом уме и твердой памяти, без всякого лонгстеда-42. Понимая, что необходимо вмешаться, пока не произошло непоправимое, Кирк принял решение:

— Джентльмены, предлагаю продолжить разговор на «Энтерпрайзе». А ваш корабль мы отбуксируем на ближайшую звездную базу, где будем вынуждены передать вас властям, если вы к моменту прибытия так и не отыщете документы на сехлата.

— А сехлата мы пока оставим здесь? — с надеждой спросил Грегор.

— Сехлат отправляется с нами, — веско произнес Спок, и никто не решился ему возразить.

Сехлат у его ног довольно заурчал.

**Author's Note:**

> * Автор знает, что хронологически «Рейс молочного фургона» следует за «Призраком-5», а не перед ним, но надеется, что поклонники творчества Шекли простят ему эту маленькую вольность.


End file.
